


Feel It

by gimmethesticky



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Foursome, Group Sex, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut, faberrittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethesticky/pseuds/gimmethesticky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee universe, post-high school, characters are aged in their early twenties.<br/>Quinn invites Rachel to Santana and Brittany's apartment under the guise of hanging out with the intent to initiate a foursome. See notes at beginning of story for further details.<br/>ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn, Brittany, and Santana are aware of the plan, Rachel is unsure when they first come on to her but she then quickly becomes attracted to the idea of being sexually involved with all three women.  
> Contains: Oral sex, fingering, toys (i.e. vibrator, strap-on), strap-on blow job. If any of that ain't your cup of tea, thanks for stopping by. If it is your cup of tea, _you're welcome._  
>  All mistakes are my own.

This is really just PWP. I haven’t posted in ages, and all the chapters I’m working on for updates are just gross and full of holes and I’ve been SO LAZY and haven’t wanted to deal with them. So. Have some faberrittana PWP.

* * *

 

“Rach, you want to come hang out? Britt and San and I are all just over here not really doing anything.”

“So, you want me to come and do nothing with you?”  

“Yeah.”

 Rachel smirked a little. “Okay. You’re at their place?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’ll see you in a few.”

 *** 

When Rachel got there, Brittany opened the door and she was pulled into a signature Brittany Bear Hug, and Rachel grunted when she felt her spine pop. “Hey, B.”

 “Hey! Glad you’re here. Want a sunrise? San’s making them.”

 Rachel followed Brittany into the apartment, immediately walking into the living room, where Quinn was lounged on the couch on the wall opposite the front door. To the far left was the kitchen, where Santana was busy making drinks, and just to the right of that was the hallway that lead to the bedroom, the bathroom, and a roomy hall closet. Rachel smiled a little shyly at Quinn, glad to be spending time with her, even if it was with their other friends. “Hi,” Rachel said, and she sat on the smaller couch across from the one Quinn was on. It was a soft, black, faux-suede, and Rachel relaxed into the cushions. “What are you drinking?”  

Quinn swirled the amber contents of her clear glass tumbler, causing the ice cubes to clatter quietly against the sides. “Scotch.”  

Rachel nodded, although she didn’t have a taste for the drink. She was sure whatever Quinn was drinking would be the good stuff, probably going down smooth, but Rachel preferred her drinks on the sweet side.  

“Here you are,” Brittany handed Rachel a tall glass filled with a yellow-tinged orange juice and then about three quarters of the way down it turned to the red grenadine syrup. She sat next to Rachel and took a healthy swig of her own sunrise.

 Rachel took a sip and licked her lips. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Let me know if you want another, or something else,” Santana sat down next to Quinn. “Is that Tom guy still talking to you?” 

Rachel took another sip and gave a little shrug. “We met a few times. I didn’t feel the need to continue communications.”  

“I feel that,” Brittany crossed her legs on the couch and sat back, already halfway done with her own drink. “When San and I were broken up I just didn’t connect to anyone. Like, it seemed like no one was worth my time.”

 “I put a stop to that,” Santana said.

 “Yeah, you did,” Brittany grinned and left her place to sit next to Santana, leaving Rachel alone on her own couch.

Rachel agreed with Brittany’s sentiment. Since dating Finn in high school she hadn’t really had any lasting relationships. Just a few dates here and there, some one night stands. But no one she felt truly connected to. She took a longer drink from her sunrise and felt the tequila warming her. Rachel looked at the women across from her and felt a sharp sting of jealousy at Brittany and Santana’s relationship, and then Quinn… Quinn the beautiful enigma. Rachel sighed and took another drink, now caught up with Brittany.

 “You guys want to hear some jokes?”

 Quinn gave a little snort at Brittany from the other side of Santana and tipped back the rest of her scotch. “Go for it.”

“Okay, what do you call a fish without an eye?”

 Rachel smiled at Brittany’s expectant grin. “What?” 

“Fsh!” Brittany giggled at everyone’s groaning chuckles, and she leaned back into the couch as she thought of her next joke. “What do you call a girl with a frog on her head?” 

“What, B?” Quinn asked, already smiling. 

“Lilly.”

 Rachel laughed through her nose, glad she had agreed to be with her friends instead of staying cooped up at home by herself.

“Knock knock.” 

Santana turned and leaned back to rest against Brittany. “Who’s there?” 

“Little old lady.” 

“Little old lady who?” 

“Wow, San, I didn’t know you could yodel.”  

Santana relaxed against Brittany as she laughed, her smiling eyes squeezed shut tight. She felt Brittany laughing too, gently shaking behind her, and her own laugh faded to giggles when Brittany’s hand slid up her stomach to her ribs. Still smiling, she looked to the right, tilted her head up, and her grin finally faded when Brittany’s lips met hers in a soft kiss. Brittany opened her mouth and Santana turned more fully so she could kiss Brittany deeper. She moaned, quietly, against her girlfriend’s lips, and her smile came back when Brittany began gently pushing on her face, silently telling her to turn around.

 Rachel watched with growing discomfort as Santana and Brittany’s kiss became more and more heated. She blushed deeply in embarrassed confusion and jealousy from her place across from the scene when Santana reached back, touched Quinn’s leg, turned back around, and Rachel could see her grin as she kissed Quinn. Quinn fell back against the cushions and her hands slid up Santana’s legs as the brunette climbed into her lap. Rachel’s brow furrowed and she was about to get up and leave when she saw Quinn break the kiss and look right at her. Santana placed a few kisses to Quinn cheek and then turned to look at her as well. “Wh- what…” 

“Rachel,” Brittany said. She smiled when Rachel’s wide eyes looked to her. “You can leave if you want,” she scooted closer to Quinn and Santana, both of whom were still watching Rachel. “But,” she reached for the hem of her teeshirt and pulled the garment off, revealing her simple black bra. “If you want,” Brittany smiled at the way Rachel’s eyes dropped to her torso. “You can stay.”  

“What?” Rachel repeated.  

Brittany stood and walked over to sit next to Rachel, smiling slightly when Rachel shifted away as she sat down. “Do you think I’m hot?” 

“I- I-” Rachel stuttered and looked back to the other couch, where Santana was back to kissing Quinn’s neck. Quinn, however, was still focused on Rachel.

 “What about them? Do you think they’re hot? San and I,” Brittany said, bringing Rachel’s attention back to her “We like to have sex with Quinn. So San’ll call her, and if she wants, she’ll come over and we’ll all fuck each other. And then I thought that if 3 people were so much fun, having another person with us would probably make it even better,” Brittany explained, and she smiled when she saw how dark Rachel’s eyes had gotten. “We thought of a few people we might want to invite, and they were all wrong, until Quinn said you.”  

Rachel’s eyebrows turned up and she looked to Quinn who was still watching her. “You- you want a foursome?”

“Fuck,” Santana mumbled against Quinn’s neck, and then she looked over her shoulder at Rachel. “Yes.” Santana slid from Quinn’s lap and sauntered over to stand in front of Rachel. “The three of us, we’ve talked about this.”

“Thoroughly,” Quinn added, though she stayed seated.

 “We wouldn’t be doing this if we hadn’t talked about it. If we didn’t want you,” Brittany said. “All of us.”

 Santana licked her lips and swiftly pulled her tight, dark red dress up and off, showing her lacy, black panties and her lack of a bra.  

Rachel’s mouth fell open.

 “Look,” Santana said. “I want to fuck you. Britt wants to fuck you. Q wants to fuck you. Do you want to fuck us?”

Rachel stood, looked at Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and then back to Santana. Her eyes raked up her naked, toned torso, and she licked her lips when her gaze settled on full breasts. They wanted a foursome? She could do that. Sleeping with the three most attractive women she knew sounded all kinds of appealing. And Quinn… She exhaled a little shakily, looked at Santana’s eyes, and breathed, “Yeah.” 

Santana grinned a little lecherously. “Good answer.” She took one step forward and smiled when Rachel met her in the kiss, and she sighed through her nose when a curious hand slid up her bare stomach to palm her left breast. Santana’s smile persisted when Rachel squeezed at her. “Handsy.” Santana kissed Rachel again and then reached down for the hem of the woman’s sweater, effectively breaking the kiss when she pulled the sweater up and off, and she smiled when she saw that Rachel also was sans a bra. “I thought so,” she said. “Sit back on the couch.” Rachel did, and Santana watched in amusement as the other brunette quickly yanked off her skirt and panties. “Fuck…” Rachel’s pussy was bare, swollen, and already glistening with her arousal. 

“Yeah,” Quinn stood from the couch, gently nudged Santana aside, and then fell to her knees in front of Rachel, gladly leaning forward to take those parted lips in a kiss. “I want to go down on you,” she said, and she sucked on Rachel’s bottom lip. “How’s that sound?”

 Rachel’s mind went wild with the thought of Quinn’s mouth on her. God, yes, she wanted to fuck these women. If a simple kiss from Quinn was making her core flood with heat, she couldn’t imagine what _that_  would be like. Rachel opened her mouth and sucked on Quinn’s tongue when she pushed inside. “Yes,” was her simple response.

“Quinn’s really good at eating pussy,” Brittany smiled as Quinn leaned up to kiss Rachel again.  

Quinn said nothing to that and began moving her kisses lower, placing a chaste kiss to Rachel’s nose before going to her neck, her chest, the space between her breasts, and then down her stomach. She took in a breath through her nose and her brow furrowed at the sweet smell of Rachel’s arousal. She held back her groan, not wanting to let Rachel know how utterly eager she was, and she sat fully on her knees as her lips found Rachel’s lower stomach, her hips, and then her left inner thigh. She breathed in again and her eyes slipped shut, hardly believing she was here, between Rachel’s legs, about to do something she had been fantasizing about for years. She slid her hands up Rachel’s strong thighs and held her legs apart, and then she opened her eyes, fixing Rachel with her dark gaze. “You want this?” She needed to ask. To clarify. When Rachel silently nodded her head, Quinn gave her a quick, toothy grin before she leaned forward, engulfing her senses in Rachel’s heat.  

Rachel heard Santana swear and she let out a grunted sigh as Quinn’s mouth covered her sex. Her instinct was to toss her head back, to close her eyes and get lost in the warmth and pleasure, but she couldn’t. She needed to see. She needed to watch Quinn’s gorgeous jaw work, see her nostrils flare, watch those piercing hazel eyes as they, in turn, watched her. God, she wanted to cry out. She wanted to shout at the delicate pleasure, the soft, rolling delight making jolts course through her. She wanted to be loud, to make wanton sounds, but she wanted so much more to listen to Quinn. To hear the delicious, lewd, wet, slurping noises as Quinn sucked at her, and so Rachel needed to stay quiet.

 Quinn was in heaven. Heaven existed, and it was right here, between Rachel Berry’s beautiful honey thighs. She struggled to keep from moaning against Rachel’s wet cunt, the taste of her was nearly overwhelming. Quinn licked and sucked, alternating between broadening her tongue with long strokes and using the tip to spell things out on Rachel’s clit, things like, _finally_ , and _amazing_ , and _delicious_. The best part of the whole experience might have been that Rachel was looking at her the whole time.    

Rachel finally looked away when her back bowed and her body stiffened, squeezing her eyes shut as her head pushed hard into the couch cushions. Her mouth was open in a silent wail, and she didn’t know what her hands were clutching at as her toes curled while Quinn continued softly sucking at her.  

“Damn," Santana commented. She had sat back down and was steadily rubbing at herself over panties as she watched. "I thought you were going to make at least a little bit of noise.”

 “Why so quiet, Rach?”  Brittany had been torn between watching Quinn devour Rachel or watching her girlfriend pleasure herself.

Rachel hummed with her eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. “We’re just getting started,” she said, and she opened her eyes to look at the three pairs of eyes trained on her. “Right?”    
Quinn stood up on her knees and placed a wet kiss to Rachel’s lips. “Yeah.”   
Rachel deepened the kiss with her tongue, loving the taste of herself in Quinn’s mouth. “Then there will bs plenty of time for you to hear me scream.”  

“You’re sexy as fuck, do you know that?”

 “Mm,” Rachel hummed in acknowledgement and went back to kissing Quinn.

Brittany stood from the couch, ready for some attention after watching Quinn and Rachel. She unbuckled her belt, popped the fly of her dark grey jeans, and carefully pulled the pants from her hips. The strap-on she wore fell free, and she gripped the 7.5-inch appendage as she kicked her pants the rest of the way off. “Anyone want to suck me?”  

Rachel pulled away from Quinn’s lips, slid off of the couch and walked over to Brittany on her knees. She said nothing, grabbed the base of the light purple dildo, and wrapped her lips around the head. She jerked her hand as she slid her tongue over the silicone, wetting it, and she made a mental note at the way Brittany breathily gasped at her actions.

 “Uhn,” Brittany’s brow furrowed at the pull of the insert and the way the device bumped her clit with every pump of Rachel’s hand. She bit her lip and breathed through her nose, smiling and whimpering as Rachel bobbed up and down on her fake appendage.

 Rachel pulled back, licked her lips, looked at Brittany, and then held eye contact as she reattached her lips and slowly slid all the way down, until her nose bumped Brittany’s lower stomach.  

“Oh, fuck…” Brittany quietly swore, and she watched, spellbound, as Rachel stayed down on her cock for five seconds before she slowly pulled off, took a breath, and then began bobbing her head on the tip and jerking the base with her hand. “Oh, oh,” Brittany’s voice began to waver and she put her hand on Rachel’s head, feeling the brunette move as her legs started to shake. Brittany giggled as she came, her back arched, and she took a shaky step back to keep Rachel from continuing. “You’re good at that.” 

“Fuck, Rachel,” Santana grinned and stood. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

 Quinn had been captivated by Rachel’s enticing performance, wishing she had been in Brittany’s place. She took a calming breath and then followed the others into the bedroom, disrobing as she went. She walked into the 9x14 room and looked to the right to see Brittany and Rachel just kissing each other at they sat on the queen-size bed, and she smiled at the sight.

“Hey, Q,” Santana pulled her panties off and went to the top drawer in the dresser right across from the door, only turning around when she’d gotten what she was looking for. “Britts and I bought this the other day,” she held up the Magic Wand massager vibrator with a grin. "Haven't used it yet." She walked to the bed, plugged the cord into the wall next to the nightstand, climbed onto the bed behind Brittany and Rachel, sat against the wall, and spread her legs. "Come try this shit with me, Q."

Quinn joined Santana on the bed, smirking at the way Brittany and Rachel barely acknowledged her, they were so wrapped in making out, and she mirrored Santana's position, sitting close to her with her backside on the bed. She put her legs over the tops of Santana's thighs and hooked her calves behind the woman's back, and watched as Santana brought the massaging head of the device between their bodies, and both women jumped when the cool material touched their lips.

"Careful," Rachel's head was tilted to the side and she was staring at the wand Santana held in her left hand while Brittany sucked and licked at her neck. "It's incredibly powerful. The first time I used mine I was already coming hard within a minute." Rachel shifted back away from Brittany to sit at the head of the bed, knocking the pillows to the floor. From here she had a better view of the women against the wall to her left. Her stomach fluttered when Quinn glanced at her.

"Sounds promising," Quinn said. She looked at Santana with an arched eyebrow.

That was all Santana needed to flick the switch down, to the lower setting. She cried out immediately and her right hand latched onto Quinn's upper arm.  “Oh, _shit,_  this won’t take long,” Santana clutched at Quinn’s arm as the powerful vibrations rocked her, and she tried to focus on breathing as her orgasm quickly built.

 Quinn felt like laughing. She hadn’t felt like coming so quickly in a really long time - the first time being when she masturbated to thoughts of Rachel when they were in high school. She whimpered shakily and her hips spasmed hard against Santana, and she came hard, jerking her body away to arch on the mattress. She did laugh, now, but her shocked giggled died down when she heard Santana swear and she looked up to see Rachel with her face between Santana’s legs. Quinn’s mouth parted at the sight, and then her jaw dropped farther when Brittany kneeled behind Rachel, pulling her hips up so her core was level with the strap-on. 

Rachel moaned loudly with a mouthful of Santana’s pussy as Brittany slid into her. “Fuck,” she said once before going back to her soft kitten licks and broad suction over Santana’s soaked, swollen lips and clit. She grunted at the rough thrusts, trying to focus on getting Santana off so she could get lost in the sensation of Brittany fucking her. She held Santana down with hands on her hips, trying to keep the sensitive woman from bucking her off.

Quinn’s body felt numb as she lay there, enjoying the view. Brittany was fucking Rachel, Rachel was eating Santana out, Santana was writhing and arching. But Rachel… Rachel was eating Santana’s pussy with such a dedicated focus, no hesitation in her actions at all. Like she’d done it before, enough times to know what she were doing. Quinn’s jaw clenched at the thought of Rachel sleeping with another woman. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Rachel grunted high in her throat, and Quinn subtly grinned when Santana came nearly the instant Rachel pushed into her with two fingers.  

“Ahah, fuck!” Santana arched and shook, and she scooted enough away from Rachel to properly collapse onto her back.

 Rachel took handfuls of comforter and gripped the soft fabric tightly. “Harder,” she said, and she began to let out grunts and whines with the side of her face pushed into the mattress with every quickened push of Brittany’s hips. “Quinn,” Rachel pushed herself up on shaking arms and was glad when Quinn was suddenly kneeling right in front of her. She didn’t waste time as she reached out to pull Quinn to her with a hand on the back of her neck. She kissed Quinn, whimpering into her mouth when Brittany reached around to rub at her clit. She came just seconds later with a short cry, holding Quinn’s forehead against her own before smothering her shaky groans with another kiss.

Brittany pulled out of her and Rachel all but collapsed onto Quinn’s lap, breathing heavily with closed eyes. “Fuck.”  
Quinn could have done with another orgasm, but she was content to run her fingers through Rachel's soft hair, and to watch her as her features relaxed.

Brittany pulled the covers back a bit and easily scooped up Santana before putting her under the comforter. She placed a kiss to her forehead and then stood to unstrap the harness, dropping it to the floor. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Me, too," Rachel mumbled, though she made no effort to remove her head from Quinn's lap.

Quinn gently lifted Rachel by her shoulders and got her to stand, the woman's brown eye barely open. Quinn waited for Brittany to get into bed first, watching with a small smile as Brittany curled her body over Santana's sleeping form. She sat down, scooted back, and pulled Rachel with her, getting the covers over properly over everyone once Rachel was settled. Quinn was the last to fall asleep, but when she did, it was with Rachel's arm draped over her waist.

***

     Rachel woke up cold at 6 in the morning and looked over to see Brittany, Santana, and Quinn all wrapped up in each other. She closed her eyes against the empty feeling threatening to fill her up, and she slid out of the bed, away from the women she spent the night with.    She was about to walk out of the room to find her clothes and leave when Quinn's sleep-raspy voice stopped her.

“Rachel,” Quinn said. She thought about the previous night, how incredible Rachel had made her feel. How happy she felt right now, just looking at Rachel’s sleep-mussed hair, her tired features, her naked form in the dim light of the morning. How, even though last night was amazing, she really just wanted Rachel to herself, and how, before now, she just hadn’t been ready to admit that. “Do you want to get breakfast with me?” 

Rachel looked at Quinn's hooded, hazel eyes, and she smiled as that emptiness inside her seemed to dissipate just a little. “Yes,” she said. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like stories that have a few chapters and won't updated til I decide to write more, go check out my other works!  
> I'm so good at self promotion.  
> Also, please leave kudos or a review! Definitely helps me feel like writing more if I know people are enjoying my stuff. Unless you didn't enjoy it.


End file.
